DMR-17 Burning Dogiragon!!
Burning Dogiragon!! is the 17th DMR booster pack in the OCG. Details Set Breakdown: *This set features 106 cards, including; **2 Legend Cards **6 Secret Legend Cards **10 Super Rares **11 Very Rares **18 Rares **28 Uncommons **37 Commons *Aside of Due-Yen and cards describing the Background Story and advertisements, this set's bonus cards also has a chance of containing a card that advertises the trump cards that anime characters use that appear in this set, As well as recommending other cards to be partnered with them. These include; Rarity: *This set will feature the first cards with the Legend Card rarity which will replace the current Victory Rare and Double Victory rarity. *Dogiragon, Flaming Revolution is seen in this set's packaging artwork. *There will be 2 Legend Cards, 3 Super Rares and 6 Very Rares in a box. There is a 2 out of 3 chance (8/12) chance of getting a Secret Rare. Races: *It introduces the following races; **Revolutionary **Invader ** Magic Command ** Sonic Command ** Guerrilla Command *Old races such as Dark Lord, Outrage and Mystery Totem return. Keywords This set introduces the following keywords; *Invasion This set introduces the following ability words; *Revolution Alternate Artwork cards This set has no alternate artwork cards due to the increased packaging rate. However, each of the Legend Card cards have Secret Rare versions which is a "chibi" version of the creature, a mock dramatic card version, and a golden version. Reprinted Cards *65/94 Lunar Charger *70/94 Marine Flower *78/94 Corpse Charger *79/94 Ghost Touch *83/94 Royal Ira, Explosive Passion *87/94 Next Charger *94/94 Faerie Life Contents *L1/L2 Dogiragon, Flaming Revolution *L2/L2 Redzone, Roaring Invasion *S1/S10 Miracle Star, Revolution Heaven King *S2/S10 Dueangel, Nine Extremes *S3/S10 Vegas Dollar, Super Eureka *S4/S10 Gachanko Gachirobo *S5/S10 Killer the Kill, Revolution Demon King *S6/S10 Chainsaw, Revenge *S7/S10 Turbo 3, Supersonic *S8/S10 Mega Manalock Dragon *S9/S10 Guerrilla Launcher, Super Beast Army *S10/S10 Juranail, Seven Quakes World King *1/94 Bhuddi, Three Kingdoms *2/94 Lightduel, Dragon Elemental *3/94 Cylinder, Revolution Dragon Formula *4/94 Pocard, Eureka *5/94 Black Psycho, Revenge *6/94 Dark Masters, Demon Dragon *7/94 Tenzan, Sinister Demon Dragon *8/94 Glenmalt, Explosive Swordmaster *9/94 NEX, Blastdragon *10/94 Torikera X, Revolution Rushkind *11/94 Myscu, Mirage *12/94 Commanduo, Order Dragon Elemental *13/94 Torigaburie, Advent Elemental *14/94 La Kulstar, Ball of Heaven Stars *15/94 Barrier of Revolution *16/94 Raise, Eureka *17/94 Cyber I Choice *18/94 Vegas, Eureka *19/94 H Kofugu *20/94 Death Hands, Misfortune Emperor *21/94 Killeredeye, Dark Armor *22/94 Judgment Gate of Revolution *23/94 Sturm, Scrapper *24/94 Nitro Flag, Sonic *25/94 Iron Fist of Revolution *26/94 Runbomber, Beast Army *27/94 Sanvuakka, Earth Attack *28/94 Chake, Snow Faerie *29/94 X-girls, Snow Faerie *30/94 Kattsuieru, Three Kingdoms *31/94 Michael, Inspiration Dragon Elemental *32/94 Zazenda, Three Kingdoms *33/94 Naitoru, Patron Ball *34/94 Kabaus, Invader *35/94 Revolution Spark *36/94 Baron Spade, Invader *37/94 Jaggra, Invader *38/94 Dealer, Eureka *39/94 Gachanko, Minirobo No.1 *40/94 Revolution Spiral *41/94 Dekapenta, Invader *42/94 Hell Claw, Revenge *43/94 Fuwashiro, Invader *44/94 Hell Mission, Dark Armor *45/94 Hassami, Revenge *46/94 Revolution Guillotine *47/94 Gatling, Sonic *48/94 Burunburu, Invader *49/94 Nitro Air, Sonic *50/94 Schild Polka *51/94 Spanner, Sonic *52/94 Revolution Million *53/94 Sainos, Beast Army *54/94 Jibura, Invader *55/94 Nanny, Beast Army *56/94 Runkey, Beast Army *57/94 Revolution Taiman *58/94 Red Rose, Crimson Dragon Elemental *59/94 Shiromail, Invader *60/94 Dieleague, Giant Ball *61/94 Kujon, Invader *62/94 Myogu, Striding Ox Ball *63/94 Kumouse, Invader *64/94 Three Mitarasu Brothers, Dumpling Ball *65/94 Lunar Charger *66/94 Box, Invader *67/94 T Notoshigo *68/94 K Manomi *69/94 Blackjack, Invader *70/94 Marine Flower *71/94 Cyber Book *72/94 Peeping Charger *73/94 Bone Skull, Invader *74/94 Claclamb, Decay Demon Dragon *75/94 GoldBat, Dark Armor *76/94 Gizumurin, Revenge *77/94 Benett, Dark Armor *78/94 Corpse Charger *79/94 Ghost Touch *80/94 Talbot, Sonic *81/94 The Red, Lightning Sonic *82/94 Flaming Meracchi *83/94 Royal Ira, Explosive Passion *84/94 Knuckle Shot, Sonic *85/94 Torigara Dashicchi *86/94 Redzone Rush *87/94 Next Charger *88/94 Ajarashi, Invader *89/94 Arosauro, Twin Attack *90/94 Gollem, Snow Faerie *91/94 Jaberu, Snow Faerie *92/94 Holdeganus, Snow Faerie *93/94 Tanetarou, Invader *94/94 Faerie Life Cycles Revolutionary Command Dragon Evolution Creatures (Each of these evolution creatures have a Command Dragon and Revolutionary race as well as the Revolution ability.) * — Miracle Star, Revolution Heaven King * — Cylinder, Revolution Dragon Formula * — Killer the Kill, Revolution Demon King * - Dogiragon, Flaming Revolution * — Torikera X, Revolution Rushkind dmr17-s1.jpg|link=Miracle Star, Revolution Heaven King dmr17-3.jpg|link=Cylinder, Revolution Dragon Formula dmr17-s5.jpg|link=Killer the Kill, Revolution Demon King dmr17-l1.jpg|link=Dogiragon, Flaming Revolution dmr17-10.jpg|link=Torikera X, Revolution Rushkind Invader Command Evolution Creatures (Each of these evolution creatures have the Invader race, a Command race and can be evolved over a creature in their respective civilization. They also have an Invasion ability allowing them to be put over a command creature from their respective civilization.) * — Bhuddi, Three Kingdoms * — Vegas Dollar, Super Eureka * — Black Psycho, Revenge * — Redzone, Roaring Invasion / Turbo 3, Supersonic * — Guerrilla Launcher, Super Beast Army dmr17-1.jpg|link=Bhuddi, Three Kingdoms dmr17-s3.jpg|link=Vegas Dollar, Super Eureka dmr17-5.jpg|link=Black Psycho, Revenge dmr17-l2.jpg|link=Redzone, Roaring Invasion dmr17-s7.jpg|link=Turbo 3, Supersonic dmr17-s9.jpg|link=Guerrilla Launcher, Super Beast Army Uncommon Invader Evolution Creatures (Each of these evolution creatures have the Invader race, are uncommon and have an Invasion ability.) * — Kattsuieru, Three Kingdoms * — Baron Spade, Invader * — Dekapenta, Invader * — Gatling, Sonic * — Sainos, Beast Army dmr17-30.jpg|link=Kattsuieru, Three Kingdoms]] dmr17-36.jpg|link=Baron Spade, Invader dmr17-41.jpg|link=Dekapenta, Invader dmr17-47.jpg|link=Gatling, Sonic dmr17-53.jpg|link=Sainos, Beast Army Gets Command Races (Each of these creatures can get a command race as an additional race.) * — Zazenda, Three Kingdoms * — Dealer, Eureka * — Fuwashiro, Invader * — Nitro Air, Sonic * — Nanny, Beast Army dmr17-32.jpg|link=Zazenda, Three Kingdoms dmr17-38.jpg|link=Dealer, Eureka dmr17-43.jpg|link=Fuwashiro, Invader dmr17-49.jpg|link=Nitro Air, Sonic dmr17-55.jpg|link=Nanny, Beast Army Shield Saver (Each of these creatures have "Shield Saver" and can trigger an ability when they leave the battle zone.) * — Naitoru, Patron Ball * — H Kofugu * — Hell Mission, Dark Armor * — Schild Polka * — Chake, Snow Faerie dmr17-33.jpg|link=Naitoru, Patron Ball]] dmr17-19.jpg|link=H Kofugu]] dmr17-44.jpg|link=Hell Mission, Dark Armor]] dmr17-50.jpg|link=Schild Polka]] dmr17-28.jpg|link=Chake, Snow Faerie]] Shield Trigger Creatures (Each of these creatures are high cost creatures with shield trigger than have a Come into Play ability.) * — Torigaburie, Advent Elemental * — Cyber I Choice * — Death Hands, Misfortune Emperor * — Sturm, Scrapper * — Sanvuakka, Earth Attack dmr17-13.jpg|link=Torigaburie, Advent Elemental dmr17-17.jpg|link=Cyber I Choice dmr17-20.jpg|link=Death Hands, Misfortune Emperor dmr17-23.jpg|link=Sturm, Scrapper dmr17-27.jpg|link=Sanvuakka, Earth Attack Shield Trigger Invader Creatures (Each of these creatures are quasi-vanilla creatures with a "Shield Trigger" ability.) * — Shiromail, Invader * — Box, Invader * — Bone Skull, Invader * — Talbot, Sonic * — Ajarashi, Invader dmr17-59.jpg|link=Shiromail, Invader dmr17-66.jpg|link=Box, Invader dmr17-73.jpg|link=Bone Skull, Invader dmr17-80.jpg|link=Talbot, Sonic dmr17-88.jpg|link=Ajarashi, Invader]] Revolution Spells (Each of these spells have "Rev." in their names and are based on previously released spells.) * — Revolution Spark * — Revolution Spiral * — Revolution Guillotine * — Revolution Million * — Revolution Taiman dmr17-35.jpg|link=Revolution Spark dmr17-40.jpg|link=Revolution Spiral dmr17-46.jpg|link=Revolution Guillotine dmr17-52.jpg|link=Revolution Million dmr17-57.jpg|link=Revolution Taiman Charger (Each of these spells have the "Charger" ability. All aside of Peeping Charger are reprints.) * — Lunar Charger * — Peeping Charger * — Corpse Charger * — Next Charger dmr17-65.jpg|link=Lunar Charger dmr17-72.jpg|link=Peeping Charger dmr17-78.jpg|link=Corpse Charger dmr17-87.jpg|link=Next Charger Gallery Trivia *This is the first non-special set (DM and DMR) that uses an exclamation mark. *Basara appears in the background of the packaging artwork. This is the second time where a character who is not the main protagonist appearing in the packaging artwork, the first being Zakira in DM-12 Eternal Vortex. *As opposed to the 46 Invaders in this expansion, there are only 17 Revolutionaries. *Due to the buffed up packaging rate and the lineup of extremely strong cards in this set, it has rocked the top of card game sales within 3 months. *This pack also did not feature any alternate artwork cards. Unlike the previous episode timeline booster packs which all featured alternate artwork cards. Category:OCG Category:OCG Only Category:Booster Packs